


Until Dawn

by doctors_writing_granddaughter



Category: The Secret Garden (1993), The Secret Garden - All Media Types, The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pull Out, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctors_writing_granddaughter/pseuds/doctors_writing_granddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord of Misselthwaite has remained at home more often.  This starts the relationship between the Master and his servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Martha's age is not stated in the book. Dickon's age is. He is 12. My guess is that Martha is around 14/15/16 in the book. This story places her at 15/16/17. At that time of history, a girl could be married at that age. That is why there is an underage warning on this story.

His face buried between her thighs. Licking and nipping. Tasting her. She was intoxicating. He could not remember how it all began but Martha made him feel young again. The household knew nothing about them. It was to be kept that way.

 

“Oh my Lord!” She cried as he pushed his tongue between her folds. Still tasting her. “Please!” She begged him, arching her back. Her fingers in his long hair. “Please sir!”

 

He moved up her body. Kissing as he went. She had been in his room since Medlock went to bed. When he learned of his son's recovery and the life brought back to Misselthwaite manor. Colin was the reason for his new life but Martha gave him more life. “Martha...” He whispered when she wrapped her hand around his hard member. Confidently rubbing him to full hardness. She had been a maiden on their first encounter. She was young enough to be his daughter but it was her sweet nature and loving heart that drew him to her. Martha never judged him by his looks. She did not think he was ugly. She ignored the lump on his back. Martha saw past that.

 

“Archibald...” She sighed when he pushed himself into her with the guidance of her small hands.

 

“Martha.” Archibald groaned as paced himself inside her. Savouring the feel of her tight walls. Listening to her reactions. Her soft moans and sighs in his ear spur him on. He felt the flutterings of her walls. She was very close to climaxing.

 

“Archibald!” She let out a beautiful cry as he pushed deeper into her.

 

He lifted himself up. Watching her as he moved in her quicker. Her eyes closed, her mouth open and her hands either side of her head. “Martha...” He whispered her name and continued to love her. Enjoying her body. It had been the first time in a long time he had been able to be with a woman like this. It would have to stop. He would not be able to marry her.

 

Her body tightened around him more. This was the signal. “Oh!”

 

He moved faster. Feeling her. He was close himself. He lay flat on her and moved to bring her over the edge. To bring him over the edge. “Oh my girl!” He groaned against her warm neck. “Oh my Martha!”

 

“Oh Archibald!” Wrapping her arms around him as her body reached the absolute high of her sex. This brought him to his end. He withdrew from her and spent himself on her stomach before collapsing to lay next to his panting servant. “I must go.”

 

He reached for her, grabbing her wrist. “Stay. Until dawn. Please.”


End file.
